Burn Together
by Jackson12
Summary: She knew it was wrong, knew she should've never done this. But she couldn't keep away from her.


**A/N: Now before we begin, this story is a tad bit sad and dark (aka. it's extremely dark and sad, to me at the very least). So I warn thee just in case you find those things unappealing. Also, the pairing chosen here was drawn by Lady Luck out of a random hat, and forgive me if I fail to portray it properly. I blame my little practice with the characters. Which by the way may be a little OC here.**

**Also, as a side note I don't own RWBY (you can guess how much that sucks for me).**

**All the characters belong to Roosterteeh and Monty Oum. (Unless I kidnap them and make them hand over all rights to the series. Which won't happen… unless someone donates some explosives and sedatives to me? Anyone?)  
**

* * *

_Wrong_

That word kept popping up in Yang's mind every few minutes.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, so goddamn wrong._

She's awake, a fact that she's both surprised and annoyed at, and staring at the ceiling as her mind keeps berating her over and over again. She tries to ignore the way her heart breaks with every word her mind utters.

_Sick_

Beyond a measure, true.

_Immoral_

Correct.

_Perverted_

Yes, right again.

It was all that, and so much more. Yet when she looked down at the mop of black hair she couldn't help but push those thoughts as far away from her mind as she could.

_How can this be wrong, if it feels so right?_

Her lover held her tighter for a second, murmuring a bit before relaxing her grip again. Yang smiled, reveling in the feeling of the lithe body pressed against her in such an intimate way before she went back to staring at the ceiling.

Yang Xiao Long was not known for being sad, nor for being pessimistic, however if there ever was a time Yang felt like one it most definitely was now. Because she now was in situation that she couldn't see a way out of. She was trapped, cornered. And every second that passed she could hear the doors slamming close on her.

One new thought popped into her head. A new thought that was borne out of her brain giving up on berating her and instead began guilt tripping her.

She could've laughed, so simple yet so true.

_You could've stopped it.  
_

* * *

She couldn't pinpoint the exact time and place of when her feelings started getting out of control. Yang only knows that there was a time where the girl was just a friend, a close friend but still _just_ a friend, and then there was a time where she could hardly keep a blush reined in when she laid eyes on her.

If she had to take a guess though, she'd say it was somewhere around the middle of their first year at Beacon.

_Liar_

Maybe during their first trimester then.

Yang tried fighting it though. She tried to bury those feelings, tried to beat them down with every ounce of strength she had. And when that failed, she resorted to self-loathing and disgust.

_You failed_.

And in a rather spectacular way as well.

As the years passed Team RWBY got closer and closer, their bonds strengthening with each passing day. That made it almost impossible to hide her feelings, but Yang managed somehow. However Weiss couldn't hide hers and shortly after their first year and around summer break Weiss made a move on one of her teammates. Yang almost got cavities when she saw Weiss finally ask the object of her affections out. They made a cute couple.

_You almost broke down when she said she had feelings for a teammate. The only reason you didn't was because it wasn't __**her.**_

Time kept going, and the feelings Yang harboured herself were beating away all sense of restraint she had.

So she did the one thing that would save her, that would save them both.

_You drew away. Put some distance between the two of you._

And it hurt her beyond words.

Every day she'd scurry away from their room, heading for the forest to hide out while classes started. Every class she'd ignore her team, looking at everything and everyone but at (_her_) them. Each break between classes was a game of hide-and-seek that would've been hilarious, were it not so heartbreaking for her. Every night she'd wait up until the late hours of the night before sneaking into their room and crashing into bed. Sometimes **she** would be in a chair facing the door, head lolled down in sleep, fingers grasping onto a plushie, sometimes tear streaks running down her face.

Yang had suddenly and inexplicably cut their bond, and Yang wasn't the only one reeling from the consequences.

It hurt so much

_It was the right choice_

It caused her so much pain, so much sadness.

_It could've worked_

And maybe her mind was right, maybe if she'd kept it up she wouldn't be here today. Maybe she would've moved on, maybe she would have a normal and stable relationship with someone now instead of having a woman she should **not** be with wrapped around her in such a sinfully amazing way.

But her mind wasn't with her a couple of hours ago, and she couldn't take back her mistakes now.

_You could've stopped it.  
_

* * *

She kept up the game of hide-and-seek for months. Time passed and the rift Yang had torn into the fabric of team RWBY was affecting them all deeply. Weiss decided she needed a break from it all, so she took her girlfriend off into the Schnee Manor for the winter break.

She saw them leave from the rooftop, crouching behind the concrete.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them leave. She could stop hiding for a few days, and that alone brought her joy. Yang left the roof, and headed for her room when she saw her teammates head for the airship.

She failed to notice that the third figure accompanying the heiress and her partner didn't board the airship along with the rest of the students heading home.

_That was your downfall Yang Xiao Long._

It really was.

She didn't expect to find the brunette she'd been hiding from all this time in bed with a book in hand, nor did she expect the argument that followed soon after.

Actually, scratch that. She saw it coming from a mile away.

"Why?" she asked as she stood up, voice almost breaking with the emotion behind it.

"Because…" _Because I'm a sick, sick person. Because I break everything I touch, I hurt everyone I know, and I can't even protect the one person that deserves protecting from my own disgusting and perverted desires. _

_Because I'm broken._

_Because I'm a monster in disguise, hiding behind a smile._

The brunette was crying, tears flowing down her face as the silence threatened to consume what little sanity remained.

Yang looked away.

_Because I don't deserve you._

"Why?"

She took a step closer, tears marring her face.

"Why!?"

The tone of her voice was more forceful, more angered.

"Why!?"

She was getting desperate, scared. She wanted answers and Yang couldn't provide them.

"Why!"

She grabbed Yang's shoulders, shaking her ever so lightly as a sob escaped her.

"WHY!"

She slammed Yang against the wall effectively pinning her against it with a strength that only desperation, fear, and anger could muster within her frame.

"Why do you push me away!? Why are you so cold with us after a year of laughing, crying, and bleeding by your side!? Why do you push ME away!?" She was screaming at her now, every ounce of heartbreak being let loose now.

_Stop it_

"TELL ME DAMNIT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

_Stop it_

"I WANT TO KNOW! WAS IT ME!? DID I DO SOMETHING?"

_Please, stop it._

"YANG!"

_STOP IT!_

She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't take it.

Yang flipped them over so now the hysterical girl was pinned against the wall, the blonde hovering over her.

"I did it to save us"

She stopped crying

"I did it so we did not break"

She was looking at her now, cheeks flushed with exhausted anger and sadness. Her eyes were bloodshot with her tears and sudden discharge of emotions. Her hair was a mess, sticking in odds and ends all over the place.

And to Yang she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"I did it to protect you"

_I failed so badly_

She just looked down at her, at her forbidden fruit. At the one thing she should **not** have.

The silence was back again, but there was something behind it now. Some sort of tension that hung heavily in the air.

_You should've backed away_

Yang's eyes fell on the lips of the girl before her.

_You should've backed away and ran, far away._

They looked so… ripe, so ready to be kissed and nibbled on.

_You should've left and never come back. For her sake and your own._

_You should've left._

She kissed her.

And for a second everything froze.

Those bright silver eyes widened in shock.

Her body froze, the same body that could hoist Crescent Rose and single-handedly finish off a Nevermore was now standing stock still against the blonde.

_You could've stopped it._

And then she closed her eyes, and kissed Yang back.

* * *

And here she was now, after much screaming and moaning and enjoying the most sinful and pleasurable acts she could think of, Yang was in bed with her sister-turned-lover in her arms. Musing to herself in the silence after their lovemaking.

"Are we going to hell?"

She almost jumps out of bed when she hears Ruby's voice. And then she remains in shocked silence as she looks at the half-asleep face looking up at her.

_Yes. If there's a hell you and I are going there. Me maybe more so than you since I was the one that corrupted you little sis._

She stares at her for a while before answering, those lakes of silver so full of innocence and wonderment.

"No."

Ruby frowns a bit, a light little pout on her face as her sugar-deprived, sleep-needing brain processes the answer

"How are you so sure?" She snuggles closer to Yang, holding onto her a bit tighter than before.

_We are both broken._

"Do you love me sis?"

Yang's heart breaks at how quickly she answer the question

"Yes."

_We are both sick._

"And you know I love you, right?"

The kiss she and a sleepy nod is all the answer she gets.

_We are both lost._

"Well, then since we love each other then our love is pure. I don't think God condemns pure love. He'd be a pretty crappy God if he did do that"

Ruby mulls the answer over for a while, her brain still half-asleep taking longer than usual to process the short answer.

And in a show of all the marvellous innocence and naivety Ruby possesses she smiles one of the happiest and brightest smiles Yang had ever seen.

_I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry._

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, then that means I don't have to feel guilty when I do this." She kisses Yang fiercely and passionately, leaving the blonde gasping for air after a few minutes before settling back in her arms.

_We'll burn._

She settles back against Yang, draping her body over the blonde's as she gets comfortable.

"I love you Yang"

And then Ruby's breathing slows and eventually evens out.

Yang wants to cry at the declaration, broken by such a simple phrase as the ramifications of her actions wash over her

_We're broken, and sick, and depraved sis. We'll burn so badly for this. So. So badly._

"I love you too Ruby," she chokes out, a sob making its way past her throat as she breaks down.

Ruby remains blissfully unaware of it all.

_But at least we'll burn together._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and the little surprise near the end. Lady Luck has some weird fetishes going on, oh well. **

**Welp, let me know what you thought about it in the reviews. Love it, Hate it, Want to burn Yang and Ruby at the stake for harlotry and incest? Let me know (I'm honestly curious here)**

See you next time guys, Jackson out.


End file.
